1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bone reinforcement plate, and more particularly to a bone reinforcement plate especially applicable to the spine.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional bone reinforcement plate (50) is used to reinforce the bone to hold bone fragments in place and prevent further cracking of the bone. The bone reinforcement plate (50) has multiple through holes (51) and slots (52) defined through the bone reinforcement plate (50). On the bone reinforcement plate (50), the holes (51) and slots (52) are in pairs composed of holes-slot combination (A), slot-slot combination (B) and holes-holes combination (C).
With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, when the bone reinforcement plate (50) is used, bone screws (53) with tapered heads (531) are inserted through the through holes (51) and slots (52) and screwed into the spine (40) until the end of the tapered head (531) is flush with bone reinforcement plate (50). The bone screws (53) are selectively inserted through both sides of the bone reinforcement plate (50). Auxiliary locking screws (54) have thin, flat heads (541). An auxiliary locking screw (54) is screwed into the bone reinforcement plate (50) next to each of the bone screws (53). The thin, flat head (541) of the auxiliary locking screw (54) overlaps the head (531) of the bone screw (53) to lock the bone screw (53) to the bone reinforcement plate (50). Thereafter, an area covered by the bone reinforcement plate (50) is held in place and protected from further cracking.
When the conventional bone reinforcement plate (50) is used, too many retainers (screws) are required not only to secure the spine structure, but also to secure the bone reinforcement plate (50) onto the spine (40), which causes an additional burden to the patient bearing the bone reinforcement plate (50). Furthermore, as time goes by, the fasteners (screws) will gradually surface themselves due to the movement of the spine. If that situation happens, the patient still requires another operation to reposition the fasteners to regain the required effect on the spine. In conclusion, implanting and maintaining the bone reinforcement plate (50) in position is costly and troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved bone reinforcement plate to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to have a bone reinforcement plate having a cover detachably yet securely engaged with a base with multiple through holes and slots so that no additional fasteners are required.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a bone reinforcement plate, wherein each of the slots is composed of holes communicating with each other.
Still another objective of the invention is to have a bolt and nut combination to further enhance the connection between the cover and the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.